A Strange Anime Mixup Redo
by MarionetteThePuppet
Summary: Kishins have invaded Ouran! The Soul Eater team has set out to fight them! But another investigating team got there first. "Sebastian, what the bloody hell is this?" "Kishins, my young lord." You guessed it! Black Butler! Be prepared for insanity as these three anime shows join forces to fight off Kishins!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a remake of A Strange Anime Mixup, made by peacock1969 (I was actually the one who did that story), but it won't have the Blue Exorcist or Fairy Tail in it. Only Black Butler, Soul Eater, and OHSHC!**

Ciel read the paper over and over. Yes, even being in the 21st century, Ciel still reads the newspaper. But this one was sent by the queen informing him of some strange creatures called "Kishins" terrorizing a city in Japan.

"Sebastian, what the bloody hell is this?" Ciel asked his demon butler, who was currently pouring tea for him.

"Kishins, young lord. They are known as humans who have strayed the path of humanity by eating human souls. They were thought to only be in Italy and America," Sebastian explained as he set the divine teacup down in front of his master.

"So they're like demons?" Ciel asked picking up the cup and examining it.

"You would dare stoop down to the level of calling yourself a kishin, young master?" Sebastian asked him.

"No. It's just they sound similar," Ciel replied.

"Kishins are not like demons. They are still humans. They've just found a way to eat human souls. But they're hideous after becoming kishin. They become deformed and lust for more power that comes from the souls they eat. That is the only comparison they have with us. Of course, we can restrain ourselves from going crazy over souls," Sebastian said giving his devilish smirk.

Ciel gave a short hum in reply and took a sip of his tea before placing the cup down and standing up. "Sebastian, go tell Trancy- er- Alois to pack up. We're going to Japan to investigate these 'Kishins'." Ciel said, correcting himself from calling Alois "Trancy" since he's been living with them for a while now after reawakening as a demon and is now considered "family".

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said with a short now then left the room to get the platinum haired boy.

"Kishins..." Ciel whispered to himself. "Tch, what a waste."

(At the DWMA)

Maka was beyond happy. Lord Death had called them into the Death Room for a mission. This would be her and Soul's 99th Kishin egg (if you didn't count all the other 99 Kishin eggs that had been confiscated). She was practically skipping with joy.

"Maka, calm down. It's only another mission," her weapon partner told her. A ticmark formed on her head. He clearly doesn't know how many we've collected so far.

She quickly recomposed herself as they entered the room. "Hello, Lord Death! You needed u-" She lost her words as she saw the whole rest of the gang there. This clearly was no ordinary mission.

"Ah yes! There you are Maka! Well, now that everyone is here, let's get down to business!" Lord Death announced.

Maka blinked in surprise. "Um, sir? Shouldn't Crona be here?"

"No, he's already been informed about this because Professor Stein told him, so he's currently packing his bags!" Lord Death said. Packing bags? Is this like a trip or something? "So, back to the point! You're all going to Japan!"

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Dad, Japan? Do you know how asymmetrical their culture is?!" Death the Kid interjected.

"No, but this is an important mission. There have been sightings of many Kishins there and I'm going to enroll y'all in a school called Ouran Academy. You are to gather information from students there if they've seen anything like Kishins. Don't make it too suspicious though. We don't want people going on a panic over there being people who can change into weapons," lord Death explained to them.

"Who wouldn't want to see my Tsubaki change into a marvelous weapon fit for a god?!" Black Star gloated. Said weapon went along with it and chuckled lightly.

Lord Death clapped his large hands together. "Well! Now that you know the plan, you may go get ready! You will be leaving in the morning and will be there for a year!"

"A year?!" Kid exclaimed. "I won't see you for a year?! Dad! That's 365 days! That's one day uneven! Make it a year and one day!"

Everyone sweatdropped at his response.

"It'll be a year. Bye! Have fun~!" Lord Death said cheerfully while waving at them.

They all took their leave. Maka being last. How will this work out? This is going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

No way. No fucking way.

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" Ciel questioned, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing the Ouran uniform and he did not like it. They had rented an apartment until they completed the mission.

Alois bounced to him, obviously happy with his uniform. "Yes! You have to! If you want to fit in, you have to wear their uniforms!" he said and grabbed a pair of scissors. Ciel cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cutting the pants. I can't stand having my legs in a tight space." Alois replied as he cut the leggings really short. So short that they could be his booty shorts.

Ciel sweatdropped at the action. Wasn't HE the one who just said you had to wear their uniforms if you want to fit in?

Something suddenly hit him. What about Sebastian? He definitely couldn't pull off a high schooler look. "Sebastian, is it just going to be me and Alois going, or are you coming too?"

Said butler was making Ciel's bed. "Sorry, young lord, but I won't be coming. But you can always call me if something happens," he replied.

Ciel huffed. "So you expect me to go to school with a pervert who would most likely molest me if he got the chance?" he asked pointing to Alois with his thumb.

"If you're talking about Alois, then yes. I do," Sebastian said then stood up straight after fixing the bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, young master. I shall go make your lunches." Sebastian then excused himself from the room after doing a small now yo his master.

"Bloody demon," Ciel cursed under his breath.

Alois was glaring at his black dress shoes.

"Don't even think about it." Ciel warned.

"But I neeeeed my boots!" Alois wined. "I can't live without my boots!"

"Shut your mouth, you spoiled brat, or I'll never let you wear your boots again... or your booty shorts," Ciel ordered. Yes, ever since Alois moved in, Ciel is still head of the mansion, meaning he's head of Alois.

Alois gave a sharp gasp. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Wouldn't!"

"Would."

"Wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"Wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"Wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"Ha!"

"...Ah! Ciel I hate you! You're so mean!" Alois cried after realizing what Ciel did.

"You would never shut up about it until I did something," Ciel told him, grabbing his backpack. "Now come on, big baby. Before I ban you from talking to me too."

Alois huffed and followed Ciel's lead.

Ciel smirked. He loved how he had authority over the blonde now. Never again will he try anything.

(With the soul eater gang!)

Kid stared up at the apartment buildings with large, starry eyes. "It's perfectly symmetrical~"

"Oh great, here he goes again," Liz said with her usual scowl when he gets like this.

"Father picked the perfect neighborhood for us to stay at! As always, he is the best!"

"Have you even realized that your dad is asymmetrical?" Patty asked. There was a long silence before Kid's eyes widened and he fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"What kind of child am I?! Not noticing my own father's asymmetrical form! I'm a complete failure as a son! I shouldn't be able to go on like this! Just kill me now!"

Maka started walking passed him with a look of ignorance on her face. "Just shut your damn mouth and get over it."

Everyone followed behind and Kid got recomposed after sniffling a bit. "Ok, let's see. Building 304. 304. 304. 304. Ah! Here it is!" Maka stopped at a building and scanned it. "Ok, Lord Death has given specific room instructions! We will all stay with our partners. Crona will also stay with me and Soul since he only has Ragnarok to stick with and he's a complete bully towards him. Plus, Crona trusts me the most."

Crona smiled slightly at the thought of staying with Maka. He has always had a slight crush on her.

"Now! Let's go in and start unpacking! Tomorrow we will start school at Ouran Academy!"

(At Ouran!)

"Haruhi~"

Poke

"Haruhi~"

Poke

"Come on Haruhi~"

Poke

Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance to the twins poking her to get her to pay attention to them.

"Haruhi~"

"What?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Did you hear about the two new kids?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, what about them?" Haruhi asked in annoyance. She really wanted to go back to her note taking.

"Well, don't you think they should be here by now?" Hikaru asked.

"They ARE in the same class as us," Kaoru finished.

"Maybe they got lost," Haruhi suggested. Then as if on cue, the door flung open and two boys walked in. Well one bounced in. Haruhi's jaw dropped. One had platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and had cut the pants to look like booty shorts. Is that even allowed? The other was like a complete opposite of him. He had dark gray/blue hair, deep blue eyes, and wore an eyepatch. All in all, they were both really cute. The bluenette gave the blonde a deep glare.

"I found it!" the blonde cheered as he clapped his hands together and gave out a giggle.

After an introduction from the teacher, the two boys, the blonde being Alois and the other being Ciel, went to go pick seats to sit in. Ciel decided to sit in the back to avoid stares and so he could concentrate better. Alois joined him because he wanted to.

"Isn't this exciting? We get to go to a school together!" Alois proclaimed happily to his emo friend.

Ciel didn't answer but went straight to note taking. Haruhi couldn't help but stare back at him. He was pretty much her type. A nonsocial boy who actually does his work. She just has to find out more about him. She definitely wasn't the girl who just chooses the first bookworm she could find and date them. She wants to know what they're like first.

"Pretty handsome, aren't they?" Hikaru asked.

"Hm?" Haruhi was snapped out of her daze and focussed on the twins.

"The two new ones," Kaoru said.

"They look like hosting material, don't they?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't even think about it," Haruhi glared at them. But the truth is, she wanted at least Ciel to join so she could learn more about him and spend more time with him.

(Ciel)

This is so stupid. Why should I go to a school to learn things I already know? And with Alois of all people? Why did he have to return as a demon to torture me? It's not like I'm already going through enough torture as being a demon for eternity.

Alois was swaying his legs back and forth in his desk and staring off into space. He obviously wasn't going to take this seriously. But he was smart for the way he acts so he probably didn't need to do any studying anyways.

As I looked around the room, I didn't see anything unusual. Sebastian had said Kishins were deformed humans. How deformed did he mean? Do some of them still look fully human?

My thoughts were interrupted when I caught three boys staring back at me. One with brown hair and the other two, twins, with auburn hair. The redheads had devilish smirks, which I tossed aside. My eyes locked with the brunette's and my heart skipped a beat. Everything else left me. It was just me and him staring at each other. He had such beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It reminds me of the sweets I eat back at the mansion. He had a cute feminine mouth. Wait... CUTE?! Have I gone gay?! No! He's just very feminine looking! I'm just drawn to the femininity of him. Nothing more.

I was brought back to reality when a sharp pain hit my shin. I looked to my right and saw Alois glaring at me. That's right, he has a crush on me and doesn't like sharing. Of course, I'm not dating him but he still considers me his property.

I looked back at the brunette but he had already turned back around to continue note taking. I sighed and focused back on the teacher up front.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I would like some reviews from those who read this. It's hard to continue a story with no reviews.**

"Ok! From what Hikaru and Kaoru told me, there are two new kids that have joined the school and they sound perfect for hosting!" Tamaki announced. Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance. Of course they told him. "And since they are both in Haruhi and their class, we will leave it to them to try and get them to join the Host club! Class dismissed!"

Haruhi sighed. Finally she can get out of there. She left first and stopped when deep blue eyes caught hers across the hall. Ciel.

He had stopped also and stared at her. Alois was talking to him but he didn't seem to notice.

The rest of the Host Club had come out. Hikaru and Kaoru had noticed the two boys but just walked off. Tamaki was the one who stayed behind Haruhi and looked in their direction.

"Is that them?" he asked causing Haruhi to jump slightly.

"Yeah. Ciel and Alois," she responded.

"Hmm, yeah they do seem pretty good looking, but what's with that one's pants?" Tamaki asked looking at Alois' "shorts".

"How should I know? I haven't said a word to them?" Haruhi answered. Tamaki's eye twitched slightly as he noticed Ciel hadn't stopped looking at Haruhi.

"Well, they better not get any ideas about going out with you," he stated.

"Please, the only way that would happen is if they were gay or if they know I'm a girl," Haruhi said.

Alois had finally noticed Ciel wasn't listening to him and looked in their direction. A frown formed on his face and he wrapped his arms around Ciel protectively as if someone would attack him.

"Well, looks like he's gay," Tamaki said.

"Well, let's just go ahead and invite them. You wanted it so bad and you're the king," Haruhi said with a smirk, shocking her senpai.

He blinked twice and walked towards the two, Haruhi following behind. When they both got within two feet of them, Alois let out a hiss like a cat.

"He's mine so don't even think about taking him," he said threateningly. Ciel had a look of complete annoyance.

"I am no ones. And if you continue to touch me, I will ban you from talking to me," Ciel said. The blonde immediately released him with a scowl. Ciel sighed then looked up at the two hosts. "May I help you?" he asked in that cold tone he had.

"Yes! We were wondering if you two were interested in joining a club of ours," Tamaki answered.

Ciel looked at him with his cold glare then at Haruhi with a much gentler look. "Depends. What kind of club is it?"

"You'll just have to find out! It starts after school, so meet up with us tomorrow," Tamaki said, earning a darker glare from the bluenette.

"I'm not joining any club if THAT is in it," Alois said harshly, pointing at Haruhi. "He's out to steal Ciel and I don't like it."

Tamaki looked hurt. "Haruhi is not a 'that'! He's a divine boy! And what is he talking about you trying to steal another boy?!" he yelled first to Alois then Haruhi.

"Senpai, I'm not trying to steal anyone. I'm not interested in romance right now. I just want to focus on my education," Haruhi replied. Tamaki and Ciel both looked hurt.

"How can you say that? Romance is the best thing that can ever happen to you!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically.

"Sorry, senpai. I'll try to find room for it when I graduate," Haruhi said then smiled at Ciel. "Remember, come to Music Room #3 tomorrow after school and tell us if you like the club and want to join. We'll be waiting!" she said then walked away. Ciel could only stare at her until she disappeared around the corner then focused on Tamaki.

"I'm the king of the club so tell me if you enjoy it. Bye," Tamaki said before also leaving.

(Soul eater gang! The next day)

After finally settling in for their first night in Japan, Maka was ready for school. She grimaced at her uniform. Of course it had to be a classy dress. But it would have to do. Soul was fine with the male uniform, but Crona wasn't doing so good. He was so used to his dress that he kept trying to cover his legs with his shirt.

Maka rolled her eyes and had to explain to him about getting used to it.

Now they were heading to the school. Kid was having an OCD breakdown the whole way since the crest was only on one side of the jacket and not on the other.

As soon as Maka, Soul, Crona, Black Star, and Patty got to their first period (since they all are in the same grade), Maka immediately turned on her soul perception to scan the room for people who may be or may be turning into Kishins. So far so good. She haunted when two boys in the back showed no signs of a soul. Weird.

"More new kids?" an auburn haired boy asked.

"I didn't hear about there being anymore new kids," another identical boy said. There was a brunette in the center of those two. He was shaking his head in pure annoyance.

They were introduced to the class by the teacher then went to go find their seats. Maka sat close to the two soulless boys, Soul and Crona sitting by her. She wants to keep a close eye on these two. Patty and Black Star went to sit in different places.

The rest of the Spartoi went to other grades, being above them. Kid scanning his class for Kishins. So far no signs of Kishins.

That's a good start. Maybe they will just have to wait until nighttime to go hunting for more Kishins.

(Later that day)

Ciel and Alois stood outside the music room Haruhi told them to go to. Alois had a scowl on his face, and Ciel just stared at it before gulping. "Well, here goes," he said before pulling the door open. There was a bright light and red rose petals flew out the door. Where the hell did those come from.

"Welcome!" rang out many voices. The light them dimmed and they could make out 7 figures. Oh Lord. Kill me now, Ciel thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome!"

Ciel and Alois stood there stunned. Seven handsome boys stood in the middle of the room with gentle smiles.

Alois was the first to speak. "This looks like my kind of place." Ciel could only nod in reply.

"Are these the two boys you wanted to join?" a tall dark haired guy with glasses asked.

"Yes, these are them. Ciel and Alois," Tamaki replied sitting back in a throne like chair. Where that thing came from, the two boys will never know.

"Oh, Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive. The descendants of the first Ciel and Alois earls in London, England. Or so it says," the raven haired man said as his glasses glared in their direction. "I find it odd for the two earls to have descendants that have their names at the same time, plus looking exactly like the photos of them from the 1800's," he continued.

Ciel gulped then chuckled while scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, our parents thought it odd also," he said.

"Oh? Well it says here that the former Ciel Phantomhive never got married or reproduced," the man said causing Ciel to gulp again. "Same with the former Alois Trancy."

"Might we ask why you're researching us?" Alois asked.

"He researched everyone," said one of the twins.

"It's like his hobby," the other finished.

Ciel was suddenly glomped by a small boy who looked like an elementary kid but was wearing the high school uniform. "Ciel-chan! Ciel-chan! Do you want to come have cake with me~!" he asked with weird cartoon flowers floating above his head.

As much as Ciel would love to have some cake, he can't eat food. Which brings up the question as to why Sebastian packed them lunches. "Sorry, I'm not into sweets," he lied.

"What about you, Alo-chan?" he asked.

"Alo-chan?" Alois asked.

"Honorifics," Ciel told him.

"Oh! No I can't gave sweets. They make me puke," Alois said. And it was not a full lie. All food makes demons puke.

"Aw! Well, how about you guys hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" he said cheering up and holding a pink stuffed bunny out in front of him. The two boys stared at it. Blush then appeared on its cheeks causing Ciel to jump back.

"It's alive!" he screamed.

"It's adorable!" Alois said enveloping Usa-chan in his arms.

"Take good care of him!" the little boy said cheerfully then climbed up another raven haired man's torso and onto his shoulders.

"Ok, let's all give an introduction. I'm Tamaki, the king of this club. I'm known as the princely type," Tamaki said.

"Princely?" Ciel questioned.

"That's Hikaru and Kaoru. The devil types. That's Kyoya, the smart one. Then there's Huninozuka, or Honey as we all call him, the boy Lolita type. Then Mori, the quiet type. And then there's Haruhi, the natural type," Tamaki introduced.

"And wet the Host Club!" they all announced at once.

Before Ciel or Alois could say anything the ground started to rumble and a large platform came up out of the floor with a girl on it laughing an annoying laugh.

"What the hell?" Ciel asked. Alois just gaped at it.

"Oh come on! You wouldn't forget your manager would you?" asked a very annoying voice.

"Oh yeah. Then there's Renge, the manager," Tamaki said nonchalantly.

"Now! Let's pick your types!" Renge said.

"Types? Hold on a second! What the bloody hell is a Host Club?" Ciel asked.

"The Host club is an elegant club where very handsome boys who have way to much time on their hands who entertain the ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands. Consider it a playground for the rich and beautiful!" Tamaki said.

"So, technically a club where you truck girls into liking you then dump them," Ciel said.

"No... not exactly. We just act romantic around the girls to calm their nerves," Tamaki said.

"Not interested," Ciel said. Alois then latched to his arm.

"Please Ciel! We would actually be doing something after school besides studying stuff we already know!" Alois complained. Ciel groaned.

"Fine, but only because you wanted to," Ciel said.

Alois smiled brightly and hugged him around the waist while propping up a leg. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Renge watched the two intently while thinking. "Ah! I've got it!" she said and everyone looked in her direction. "The British gay opposites!"

"Wha?!" Ciel asked.

"Yay!" Alois cheered.

"W-we're not like that!" Ciel tried to explain but was completely ignored.

"Well, let's welcome the new hosts! The British gay opposites!" Tamaki declared.

"I'm going to die," Ciel mumbled.

"The Hist Club is now open for business! Let the ladies in!" Tamaki ordered. The twins then went over and opened the doors. A large group of girls were waiting on the other side.

The next thing the two new hosts knew, they were dragged by the twins by lightning speed and we're sat on a couch. "Ok, you two just sit here and act like you're gay for each other. Trust us, the girls will love it," the twins said.

"But remember to answer the girls' questions and actually pay attention to them," one of them said.

"We'll be watching," the other said.

"And if you need any help or ideas, just look for us," they said at the same time then left to go sit at a table with girls.

"Act like we're gay for each other?" Alois asked then smirked evilly. "I can do that," he said then climbed into Ciel's lap, straddling him then lied his head on his chest. "Ah, I've always wanted to do this," he sighed.

Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance but sighed in defeat. There's no way he can get him off. This is how they're going to act for now on after school and probably during school.

A girl with dirty blonde hair put in pigtails and had green eyes walked up to them and sat down on the couch opposite of them. She had a stern look on her face sending shivers down both the boys' spines.

"So you're Ciel and Alois?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," Ciel answered.

"I'm Maka Albarn. I heard about this place from other girls around the school and I have a few questions," she said.

"Oh yeah, you were one of the new kids today," Alois said remembering the group of new kids.

"Mhm! Now, tell me. Have you ever heard of the DWMA?" she asked.

"The... what?" Alois asked.

"The DW- can you two please cut the act? I can't focus properly with you two on top of each other."

"What act?" Alois asked, really getting into his job.

"Just get off of each other. I'm not into gay people," she said. Alois huffed and got off of Ciel.

"So what is the DWMA?" he asked.

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. It is located in Nevada. It is a school that trains special people. Their are two groups. Weapons and meisters," Maka explained.

"Let me guess, weapons are people who change into weapons and meisters are people who use them," Alois joked.

"Yes," Maka confirmed shocking both Ciel and Alois.

"I was joking," Alois said.

"Well, you were right. We are trained to hunt Kishins and witches. The way some of us know who's who is this thing we have called soul perception. It's where they can see the souls inside of everyone," she explained. "I have soul perception and I scanned the class earlier for Kishins."

Ciel and Alois both paled tremendously.

"Kishins have red souls, witches have purple, and humans have blue. Now, let me ask you two a question. Why didn't I see souls in you two?"

Alois and Ciel both thought the same thing.

Oh... Shit.


End file.
